


Angel and a Devil

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: If Lucifer tells and shows Chloe who he really is.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction from the show Lucifer. About Chloe and Lucifer with hopefully soon part two will be written so stay tuned for that one.

Chloe yawned softly as she sat curled up on the couch at home alone. Her roommate was out hunting and her daughter was spending the night with her father. She sat there looking into the flames of the fire as she thought back to yesterday when she saw wings sprout out of Lucifer's back as he stood there yelling at his brother. She blinked slightly standing there as Lucifer didn't seem to notice she was there but his brother Amenadiel did. "Lucy." He had said simply before he pointed at Chloe out to his brother. "Hi, Chloe." Lucifer spun around and his face was clearly shocked that his wings were out and Chloe finally saw them for herself. "Are you cosplaying for your brother now Lucifer?" Lucifer swallowed as he closed his wings and they vanished from sight. "No, I'm not Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at the brothers. "You're saying still your an angel Lucifer?" Amenadiel spoke up for his brother. "Lucy hasn't lied to you about who he is."

Lucifer turned his shocked face towards his brother. "Brother?" Amenadiel sighed softly. "I think that even father would say enough is enough by now." He said heading to the elevator. "Hopefully soon brother you will get your devil face back though father still has his reason's for a lot of things." He said leaving Lucifer behind with Chloe. Chloe stepped towards him. "Tell me this is has been a long time joke Lucifer?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I can't it would be a bloody lie if I did." He gently got her to take a seat as he went and poured himself a drink and walked to the other side of the room to speak. "I am who I have always told you I am. I am the devil the one who punishes those who have caused harm or lied to there fellow man." He took a drink. "Century's ago I was just a normal angel with the white wings and the wicked killer smile of mine. But as the story goes you know I caused a fit back home and was kicked out of the kingdom of my father." He sighed softly "I was sent to rule over hell to give out punishment. And up until we met here on earth I had been for centuries and no one has forced me to go back either. I wouldn't have been shocked if my big brother the left hand of God showed up to send me back but he hasn't."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Your mother became human during all of this how?" Lucifer shook his head slightly as he looked at her. "My mother who caused so much damage to earth centuries ago. Who wouldn't say anything about my father kicking me out? Was in a way divorced from my father and sent to be punished in hell by me." He finished his drink and set the glass down as he sat down at the piano as he kept on speaking. "When I went to hell briefly after being killed at the airport I found out my mother had broken free. I was only able to come back because I made an agreement with my father a deal and he held it up. My mother's soul went from dead body to dead body until she settled on Charlotte and all that followed with her and your ex as well." He started to play a bit of moon river before he stopped and looked at Chloe and saw she was still there. "I still don't believe any of this Lucifer besides the wings." Lucifer stood up and he removed his jacket, tie, and shirt before he let his wings out. He held his hands spread out and an unspoken word between the two Chloe stood up and walked to him. She reached out and gently touched his wings as she walked behind him and saw they went into his back. She reached out and touched his back where his wings went into his body. "Oh." She said softly. "They are real?" She said walking back around him. "How?"

Lucifer held her gently to him as his wings went back into his body. "You know the answer, Chloe." Chloe reached out and gently touched his face. "But your still not a devil though." Lucifer reached up and took her hand gently and kissed the inside of her wrist before he let her hand go as his face shifted in front of her eyes as his full devil face appeared on his face. Chloe looked clearly shocked seeing the whole thing. "Lucifer?" Lucifer shifted his face back with pain clear on his sexy face not liking her reaction to the truth. "I am the one some call Satan the king of hell." What he said next even Chloe knew the next day he didn't want to say but he seemed like he felt like he had too. "My father placed you in my path by the way of my brother the day your mother became pregnant with you. Because of that when I am around you I can be shot or stabbed and can clearly bleed out." He let her go and turned and walked away from her. "You should go Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly. "And what is Maze?" Lucifer didn't turn around as he spoke. "She is a demon and she has no soul." He said as he vanished into his bedroom.

Chloe sat there for a moment longer until she got up and headed home to the quiet. The next morning she smiled at her daughter as she sent her off to school taking her daughters overnight bag with her. She went to work and asked Dan to pick their daughter up tonight she had something to do. She went to her desk and sat there all day doing paperwork. She didn't speak unless she was spoken too until she finished up and headed home early. She went over to Linda's office and she poked her head in and saw Linda alone. "Can we speak about Lucifer?" Linda turned. "Sure come and sit and close the door behind you please." Chloe closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch. Chloe went to open her mouth when Lina spoke first. "Let me stop you before you start. Lucifer told me last night he told you and showed you the truth about him." Chloe blinked slightly. "You know?" Linda nodded her head slightly. "I made him and I clearly freaked out and didn't take it well. But I can tell you is Lucifer is hurting right now because of the pain he saw in your eyes over it all." He said simply. "He loves you its clear to everyone but him. I don't think he remembers it after all these years of being in hell." She said simply. "He is still the Lucifer you know and the Maze you know. But neither one of them is human though you make Lucifer human."

Linda reached out and touched Chloe's hand. "You need to decide with knowing can you still trust him since it's clear you still love him too." She patted the girl's hand. "Go home have a glass or two of wine and think can you trust the devil to have your back and your heart as well too? I asked him to give you some time to think about it like he did with me. Dan doesn't know who Lucifer really is though just in case your wondering I was the first human to know. I will call you in a couple days if I don't see you before then to see how you're doing." Chloe nodded her head before she got up and left heading home. Chloe reached over and poured the last of the wine into her glass as she sat there staring into the fire as if the fire was a gateway into hell for her answers about Lucifer. She picked up her glass and muttered softly. "Lucifer." She said softly before she downed the rest of her glass and set the empty glass down as she laid back on the couch to sleep. She was drifting off to dreamland she faintly as she fell asleep felt a hand on her face but she didn't open her eyes as she felt them pick her up and carry her towards what felt like her own bed. She fell asleep dreaming of Lucifer sometimes with his shirt on and most times without his shirt on.

Chloe woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. She got up and reached for her gun that wasn't where she would normally put it. She grabbed her lamp as she heard foot step's heading towards her room. She swung at the person who stepped back quickly with the tray of food. "Maze didn't say you weren't a morning person." Chloe put the lamp down and sighed. "Amenadiel what are you doing here?" Amenadiel sighed softly. "Lucy asked me to make sure you were alright just a check and leave. Why don't you come and eat and if you want to know anything I will answer them or leave your choice." He said simply as he turned and walked away and Chloe followed him out to the smell of perfectly cooked food. Chloe sat down at Amenadiel put the pancake's and bacon on a plate before you. "I called Dan and told him you and Lucifer needed a long talk so you might not be in today. I didn't tell him the whole truth just something said between friends that didn't go over well between the pair." Chloe blinked slightly. "Don't you have wings too?" Amenadiel pointed at her food. "Eat. And I did until I made a foolish mistake and lost my powers and my wings. I brought someone back from the dead to hopefully force my brother back to hell the hard way to death." He said simply.

"It ended with the guy trying to kill you and he killed Lucifer. But Lucifer already at that time liked you as a friend so he made a deal with our father." Chloe looked at him as she chewed a piece of bacon. "That was a rather boneheaded move for you." Amenadiel chuckled softly. "True it was." Chloe finished her piece of bacon before she asked him the one question that bugged her. "Why did your father send you to my mother and father to bless them with me?" Amenadiel. "Truthfully I don't know but he put you in Lucifer's path for a reason. What that reason is I don't know but he is a far better person then he was when he went to hell or when he was just my little brother the one everyone calls Gods favorite." He poured her some coffee and looked at her. "If you asked me I think he wanted Lucifer to feel what he never had before. Though if he will ever use that word I don't really know if Lucy will use the word love." He said simply. "But the choices you make are yours alone to make. Even with knowing and seeing the truth for your self. He is the same guy you knew from the first moment you meet him just that he is really the devil himself." He patted her on her arm. "Enjoy your breakfast." He said before he left the house. Chloe finished her breakfast and coffee before she checked her phone. She read the text message from Dan about watching their little monkey tonight so she can talk to Lucifer however long it will take.

Chloe went and took a long shower and stood looking at her clothes thinking. Not if she should go over to see him and speak to him. But more of what she should wear over to speak to him. She mentally shook her head slightly thinking how silly that whole thing was. Since he has already seen her dressed up and dressed down. She sighed softly as she put her panties and bra on before she put on a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed her coat, purse, and keys before she locked the door up behind her as she headed to her car. She sighed and stared at the wheel once she was inside thinking how silly this whole thing was. She knew from the start that Lucifer had told her the truth. But it was the fact of knowing then what she knew before as him making it all up. She sighed softly as she pulled out her phone and dialed Lucifer's number she didn't hear him say anything just the fact someone picked it up. "Lucifer it's me we should talk I'm coming over now okay." She hung up and sighed softly as she started up her car and drove to Lux then. Chloe sighed softly as she parked her car and grabbed her purse as she got out of the car. She locked up the car as she headed into the club as she stopped at the bar area to see Maze behind the bar. "Maze I thought you were out hunting?"

Maze looked up at her. "I got help finishing it up quickly yesterday someone had to make sure Lucifer didn't do something stupid. Linda said you now know about Lucifer and me?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "If you want me to move out I will but I like your little human Chloe." Chloe sighed softly. "Thanks and no. Lucifer has been telling me the truth from the start I just didn't believe him but really who would." Maze smirked softly. "You have changed him though he is still the devil though." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "His power of getting people to tell him their deepest desires did he always have that or not?" Maze shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I didn't know him before he became the king of hell. But I say after he fell he got it though too bad it doesn't' work on you." She laughed softly. "You two might have banged it out a long time ago. I would have taped it for him back then with or without you knowing it that is." Chloe tried not to blush over that and shook her head slightly. "I guess his father having his brother give my mother the blessing is why his gift doesn't work on me?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "That's the current thought on the subject. And it's not like Lucifer's other brother's or sister is all flying down here to tell us its some other reason." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thanks." She said simply as she went to the elevator and headed upstairs to Lucifer's loft.

Lucifer looked like he hadn't slept for a couple days. His hair and clothes where a total mess and he just sat there looking at his cell phone like it was going to jump up and bite him if he put it down. He didn't look up when he heard the elevator door open or the bag being put down. "Leave me." He said simply as he kept on staring at it. He looked up at the person who looked so much like his Chloe he didn't believe it really was his Chloe standing there in front of him. "No your not here." He said simply as Chloe looked at his eyes that where bright red. "You should go get some sleep Lucifer." She said reaching out taking his arm. "No Chloe will call it I know it." Chloe took the phone from his hands. "Just lay down I will keep an eye on the phone for you." Lucifer pouted like he was a puppy who just lost his favorite toy. "But she hates me now." Chloe knew right then and there how much she had hurt him as she got him to his bed and laid down the phone near him. "Sleep." Lucifer tried to put up a fuss as she made him lay down. "Sleep." She said sternly. "Sleep and you get your wish come true." Lucifer wrinkled his nose slightly before closing his eyes and fell asleep then.

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep as Chloe watched over him as he slept on. Chloe left him to sleep as she walked out of the bedroom and cleaned up a little the mess he had made. Lucifer didn't wake up until later that day to the sound of Chloe's voice in his apartment. "Yes we had a fight Trixie I will see you tomorrow. Alright, I will tell him once he wakes up have fun with your dad tonight okay." Lucifer stood in the doorway watching Chloe hang up her phone and turned around and saw Lucifer was awake. "Oh good your awake." She said simply "Trixie said she misses you." Lucifer walked up to her and reached out and touched her face gently. "You're here now?" Chloe reached up and took his hand in her's. "I'm sorry I didn't take it all very well. But can you really blame me Lucifer I always thought you were playing some part you made for yourself? Not that you really are the devil and one of the sons of God." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I guess its a human thing." Chloe smiled softly. "You should get cleaned up." Lucifer gave her a rather devilish smirk. "Care to join me?" Chloe poked him in the stomach. "Where you always a pervert?" Lucifer dragged a hold of Chloe behind him as he went into his room and sat her on the bed before he spoke. "More or less, stay." He said simply like she was a naughty puppy as he turned and headed into the shower and got cleaned up then.

Thirty minutes later Lucifer came out of his bathroom wearing one of his black robes with nothing on under it to find Chloe laying on his bed with her eyes closed. His lips twitched slightly at the sight before he walked over to her and bent his head and kissed her on the lips waking her up. "Lucifer." She muttered softly in her sleep as she moved closer towards him. "Detective if you keep that up I might forget to behave." Chloe's eyes shot open as she looked into his rather amused eyes. "You're never going to change are you?" Lucifer shook his head slightly as he stepped back letting her sit up. "Anything you want to know if its real or not?" Chloe smirked softly. "Magic is it real or isn't it?" Lucifer looked at her. "Yes and no. There are those out there who can do real true magic and others who can't. Those who can do real magic like someone I have met before he can do real magic. An example of someone who can't do real magic is David Copperfield. Though he has come close over the years to tell you the truth." Chloe blinked slightly. "Wow, I just figured it was all fake." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Its safer for mortal's to think that or they might go out of there way and go mad with power trying to get it. Or because they got it they still can go mad over it. That's all a fine line and most either use their powers for there own gain or to help others. One I know right off the top of my head use's his powers for both though he is a charmer none the less."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Sounds like you like him." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Yes and no he's British and has helped me out a time or two on deal's." Chloe smirked softly before she spoke. "Maybe I should meet him." Lucifer turned and glared at her. "No." He pulled her almost into his lap. "I'm not going to share." Chloe laughed softly. "I'm not a toy you know besides a former angel or a guy who can use magic, hmm there is only one British guy I rather kiss." Lucifer glared down at the top of her head. "Me I hope or I might have to kill him." Chloe looked up at him. "You're jealous its cute on you." She said before she reached up and put two fingers on his lips. "Yes, you but we need to talk fist." Lucifer sighed softly. "What is it?" He asked her. "No telling Dan or Trixie about you being the real deal okay. Dan would freak out and Trixie might find it cool." Lucifer chuckled softly. "You have my word but if he figures it out on his own it's on his head." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Good." Lucifer went to kiss her when Chloe put a finger on his lips again. "You do owe me a proper date." Lucifer smirked softly. "As you wish and the next time we make plains and I don't show up. You should go see my brother, Maze, or Linda and not think I have left you behind. My other brother's and sister are still back home as far as I know. Now can I kiss you this time for real hmm?" He took her hand and pinned it to her side as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. It held so much heat and passion in it Chloe would be shocked later she didn't set stuff on fire from it.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed what was here before and the new fix should be here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Angel & a Devil (Lucifer) Fanfiction. This time there is sex in here and a more then one happy ending if you get my drift on the subject.

Lucifer walked into the police station humming to himself smiling as he saw his favorite detective and girlfriend sitting there filling out paperwork. "Detective, what murder has happened today hmm?" Chloe looked up and mentally shook her head slightly. "None yet. Though I thought you have a date tonight Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Oh, I do I thought I check in before I go home and get the loft ready." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Today has been slow so I have been catching up on my paperwork instead. Did you want to do your share of it then?" Lucifer looked at her with that rather sexy but wicked smirk on his. "I'm good, detective, I will get going though I should steal Dan's pudding from him just because."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes slightly at that. "You stole enough already from Dan." She said off-handed before she heard Lucifer's wicked laugh and she looked up at him. "I could steal a lot more if I wanted to Chloe." He winked at her before he turned and left the way he came. Dan walked up shortly after and looked at Chloe. "What was that about?" He asked as Chloe laughed at him. "Its nothing Dan just something between me and Lucifer don't worry about it." She said finishing up her paperwork and went and turned it all in then. Dan walked back to her after she turned into her paperwork. "Are you sure it was okay to let Maze watch Trixie for a few days while you're on your vacation and I'm being sent on that punishment training trip the higher up's are sending me on?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, besides I told Maze before I left this morning to make sure she does her homework before they do anything fun. And don't kill your self Dan you don't want to know where you could end up at." She said as she walked out of the station humming to herself. Some people who walked pass Chloe looked at her rather funny as she passed. Though the whole year was kind of strange none the less.  
  
Chloe got into her car and drove over to Lux and headed in. She was smiling as she overheard some of the girls muttering about how Lucifer didn't sleep around anymore. Some wondered who caused him to do that and why they couldn't share Lucifer. Chloe got into the elevator and pressed the number for the penthouse and then the code to unlock the elevator to allow it to go to that floor. She made it to the penthouse and as the door's open it was pitched black expect the candles all over the place. It looked like a scene almost out of an erotica novel not that she ever read any of them. "Lucifer?" She said stepping out of the elevator and sniffed the air slightly when she smelt steak with shrimp in garlic butter sauce. "Lucifer?" She called again when she noticed that the balcony doors where open and she walked outside and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful." She said looking up at the sky. "But not as beautiful as you Detective." Before she could turn around she felt his arms wrap themselves around her middle and hold her to him. "Are you trying to butter me up Lucifer?" She asked turning in his arms and looking up at him. She noticed his hands didn't stay on her waist as she felt him grab her ass a cheek in each hand. "No, well maybe just a little I have been wanting to do that for some time." He said right before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
They kissed for a bit longer before Lucifer pulled back. "You should eat I am sure you are famished." He said simply still holding her easily. "I could nibble on the devil all night if he let me that is." Chloe said with a smirk before Lucifer chuckled. "You can have that later." He said smirking before he kissed her on her forehead and put her down. He patted her behind as he gently worked her towards the table. He did the gentlemen thing and pulled out her chair he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I dare you to go braless and pantieless during dinner." He took his seat and smiled seeing Chloe blushing. "Pervert." She said smiling before she undid her pants and slid her panties off with her pants. She stepped out of them and handed Lucifer her panties as she slipped back into her pants then. When she sat down she saw him inhaling her panties. "I do have the real thing over here." She said simply as she reached up under her shirt and removed her bra and tossed it to the side. "Better?" Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile. "Yes much. Any request or dare me hmm?" Chloe thought about it for a moment before she smirked. "Eat your dinner Lucifer and remain seated after though you can push your chair back a little." Lucifer smirked right back at her. "Naughty little angel your turning into." Chloe picked up her glass before she smiled at him. "Maybe the devil got to me over and over again." She winked at him as she saw him swallow hard.  
  
They spent the rest of the meal having some small talk even bringing up her daughter. "At least Maze didn't warn you about being with the devil." Chloe laughed softly. "She did. She said don't break your heart and if you break mine she will stab you with a demon blade." Lucifer chuckled softly as he finished his meal and his drink. He pushed his chair back some and remain seated as he sat there looking at her. "I may not know why my father put you in my path but I am glad he did." Chloe finished her meal before she stood up and walked over to him. "One day you should ask for a straight answer on that. But tonight is not the time or the place really for that Lucifer." She bent her head and kissed him on the cheek before she took his tie off of him. She used it to tie his hands behind his chair "Tonight is for a whole other reason your favorite reason too." She said from behind him as she removed her shirt and pants and walked around and sat down on his lap. "I dare you to stay tied up while I have my way with you." She said simply before she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Naughty little devil already enjoying his punishment." She said with a smile before she nipped his ear and along with his jawline too. She kissed him deeply on the lips before her tongue flicked out to tease his lips open. When they opened her tongue slipped right on in as they moaned and she wiggled slightly on his lap as they frenched. Chloe pulled back after a while with her eyes glazed over slightly before she blinked. "Your soaking through my pants." He said with a smirk.  
  
Chloe sat there and licked her bottom lip as she started to unbutton his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "You love it." She said with a smirk before she bent her head and licked his nipples before she nipped them hearing Lucifer groan. "I would love to feast on you right now." Lucifer said before Chloe gently slid out of his lap and between his open legs. "I can think of something I am going to feast on instead." She said with a smirk before she starts to undo his pants for him. "Unless you don't want me to feast on it?" She asked with her fingers over the bulge of his pants lighting teasing him with her fingertips. Lucifer swallowed before he spoke. "No go ahead and feast." Chloe smirked up at him before she undid his pants the rest of the way. And with his help removed it and his underwear off gently pushing it off to the side before she ran a finger gently over his cock. "Lovely I can't wait." Lucifer opened his mouth to ask her want. But before the words came out they got turned into a groan. It seemed she wanted it to slide into her mouth going deep as she swallowed a few times around it. Before she started to suck on him like he's a lollypop himself and she couldn't seem to get enough of his taste and flavor. Lucifer's fingers twitched slightly as Chloe kept on sucking on him. "Chloe." He groaned her name out loud and he was rewarded with her giggles. "What you taste good Lucifer." She said right back to sucking on him as she reaches up and runs her nails gently along his stomach.  
  
Chloe pulled back and gently blew on his cock and Lucifer bucked in his chair. "Chloe." He said in warning as he tried to look at her sternly. Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "What is it you would call me oh yes cock hungry." She said with a smile before she kissed the tip of his cock before she took a hold of it in her hand and gently stroke him. "I owe you." She said with a smile. "Besides we both know you can cum more than once with little rest." She said simply before she bends her head and kissed his ball's and took one, then the other, and then finally she took them both in her mouth to suck on them. "Chloe." He groans before he moans finding his cock once again back in her mouth being sucked on and licked like a lollypop. He thrust his hip's towards her mouth a couple times before he cums down her throat a couple times. Chloe swallowed it all before she licked him clean as she stood up and smiled at him. "My favorite." She said with a smile as Lucifer looked at her kind of confused. "Hmm?" Chloe reached down and ran a finger up his cock and he started to get hard again as he moaned softly. "You love eating me out." She said with a smile. "Yes like a fine wine I keep going back for more over and over again." She turned and grabbed an ice cube out of his glass and she sucked on it a moment before she turned and gave him a rather wicked smile before she went to nibble on his throat. She let the ice come out of her mouth and he jumped slightly. "I should be glad it's not near my cock right now."  
  
Chloe took the ice cube out of her mouth and trailed it down his chest and past his waist. "Don't you dare Chloe." He said right before she ran the ice cube along and around his rock hard cock. He clenched his teeth as he bit back a groan over the whole thing. "You're going to pay for that later." Chloe kissed him on the lips before she pulled back and gently pushed the ice cube into his mouth. "I'm sure you will tie me up in my sleep." Lucifer sucked on the ice cube rolling his tongue around it like it was her nub before he swallowed it. "Yes, all day feasting." He said with a rather devilish smile as Chloe sat on his lap again. "Good thing I took a few days off then." She said taking a hold of his cock and slid him all the way inside of her. They both groaned when she bottomed out on his cock with her sitting there for a moment. "My cock loves his home." Lucifer said with a smile as Chloe smiled back at him. Chloe started slowly on the bouncing in his lap before she picks up any speed on his cock. "Yes." She cumming but she keeps bouncing on his lap neither one of them at this point seem to mind or noticed they forgot to put a condom on. They just kept bouncing even with Lucifer trying to use his hip's to trust up as hard as he can into her. "More." Chloe moaned as she kept on bouncing on him. "More please." She was whimpering on him. "Untie me, Chloe." Lucifer moaned as she kept on bouncing on him.  
  
Chloe pouted cutely as she leaned forward rotating her hip's on his cock as she fumbled but soon got his hands untied. As soon as he was free his hands came up and grabbed her hips as he started to slam into her hard. Even as he got up and walked/fucked her as he tried to make their way towards the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom Lucifer laid her out on the bed with himself still this whole time deep within her. Lucifer took a hold of her hands in one hand and pinned them over her head with one hand. While his other hand stayed on her hip to help slam her onto him over and over again. Chloe threw her head back in a soundless scream over this new angle. "That's the spot." He said smirking as he made sure to hit it over and over again. "Lucifer." Came Chloe's horse whimper as he let go of her hands and had a nice tight grip on her hips as he kept slamming her onto his over and over again. Chloe was on the verge of passing out as he kept on slamming his hips into her. Lucifer bent down and whispered in her ear. "Melt for me." He said right before Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she came for him hard as he kept thrusting into her threw it. Chloe was starting to pass out as Lucifer trusted into her a few more times and came deep within her. Lucifer laid down on top of her still inside of her as he tried to catch his breath that's when it hit him they didn't use a condom. He looked down at the sleeping Chloe and wondered as he gently pulled out of her if she planned this.  
  
He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her next to him as he used the sheet to cover there spent bodies. He wasn't even one hundred percent if he could get her pregnant even though his brother Gabriel has a daughter that doesn't mean the devil could have children. He thought about it for a while if he could did he want to have any children. He turned his head to stare at the sleeping Chloe and smiled softly. If he could get at least her pregnant then he decided he had no problem with it. He kissed her forehead before he looked towards heaven and whispered softly. "Thank you for her father." He heard Chloe muttered softly. "Are you thanking your dad, after sex?" Lucifer chuckled softly. "I was thanking him for putting you in my path." He said simply as he ran his fingers gently down her back. "And you were very naughty this time Chloe." Chloe looked at him funny. "How so?" Lucifer gave her a wicked smile. "You forgot to put a condom on me." He smiled seeing her blush before his eyes.   
  
"Oh." She said simply as she looked at him. "It's okay Chloe. If we have a demonic little child it would be fun to see if my other siblings come here to earth over the fact." He chuckled softly. "Besides I think I kind of like the idea." Chloe looked at him funny. "Really?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes really. But just so you know if you die I'm taking your soul to hell." Chloe looked at him. "And why is that if I haven't done anything wrong?" Lucifer gave her a wicked smile. "Endless sex for all time." Chloe blushed brightly before she laid her head back down beside him. "You would keep me there for that and what other reason if you want out of the dog house for that one." Lucifer smiled softly. "I hate to lose you over as something like death." Chloe shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Lucifer put a hand on her stomach and smirked softly before he gently kissed her and she laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "More to cum." He muttered before he fell asleep.  
  
Nine Months later Maze sat outside a hospital room with Trixie. "Your little brother or little sister is going to be here soon." Trixie smiled up at Maze. "Yeah, mommy wants another little girl while daddy Lucifer wants a son." Maze laughed softly along with Linda, Amenadiel, and Dan. "Most likely Lucifer will get a daughter then he can suffer his own hell back onto him for what he did to other women." Linda walked over to Dan. "How are you taking all of this Dan?" Dan sighed as he looked at Linda. "You mean the fact my ex is now married to a man who believes he is the devil but really is the devil himself?" Linda nodded her head slightly. "Yeah that Dan?" Dan sighed softly. "Fine, I think though seeing his devil face helped the matter." He sighed softly as everyone turned and looked at Lucifer as he walked out holding a tiny pink bundle in one arm and the same in the other arm too. "Trixie your sisters have been wanting to see you." He said as Dan held her up so she could see her sisters. "Congrats brother they look like you as a baby." Lucifer gave his brother the stink eye over that comment. "Thanks." Trixie looked at Lucifer. "What are there names daddy Lucifer?" Lucifer smiled softly. "We have Jane and Aphrodite." He said simply as he got some strange looks from his brother and friends. "Jane is named after Chloe's father and Aphrodite is named after mum." Dan smiled softly. "Come on Trixie we should let your sisters sleep and your mom to after we say a quick hello." Dan said walking off with Trixie.  
  
Maze and Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. "You could have named one after father?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I know but I looked in there faces and that is the name that came to mind brother." Amenadiel nodded his head slightly. "Mother would be proud maybe a little confused but proud none the less." Amenadiel walked off as Maze looked at the little girls. "I will be your guard when you get older and go into the world for the first time." Lucifer smirked softly. "No knives or guns until there older Maze." He said chuckling as he walked back to Chloe and gently put them down in their crib. "Sleep and know daddy will not let anything happen to you or else." Chloe laughed softly. "Daddy showing his devil self." Lucifer turned and looked at her his true face showing. "Why not?" He said going to his wife as he let his human face come out before he kissed his wife on her lips. "Thier grandfather will have to keep any boys safe if they go near our girls." He said matter of factly he turned and went to the window and looked out towards the sky. "Thank you, father." He said truthfully happily for all he has now then what he had before.


End file.
